


It's Lonely Among the Stars

by solemnwar



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, KotFE spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnwar/pseuds/solemnwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eternal Empire has shattered the former Cipher Nine's world, leaving her adrift without the people she'd become reliant on for stability. In desperation she's reached out for the last remaining thread to her old life, but guilt weighs heavy on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Lonely Among the Stars

            The former Cipher Nine, Solkaras, leaned against a hand, watching the computer terminal in front of her with faint disinterest. She'd long since given up on hearing anything from Vector Hyllus, but out of habit and longing she waited on a message anyways.

            So much had happened since Darth Marr had led the search for their Emperor those years ago... years that she hadn't even been conscious for. Five years, gone; and in those years she'd lost everything, and was thrust into a whirlwind of activity where she scarcely had a moment to think.

            Escaping Zakuul. Gathering allies. Assaulting the Star Fortresses. Her mouth twitched slightly; it was much like the mess that was the Star Cabal, getting into and out of messes, gathering an eclectic crew of talent and varying sanity— Kaliyo Djannis, a degenerate criminal on Hutta; Vector Hyllus, Diplomat and Killik Joiner; Eckard Lokin, brilliant doctor and sometimes-Rakghoul; Ensign Raina Temple, secret Force-sensitive; and SCORPIO, an assassin droid centuries of years old. Of them all, she'd only reconnected with two— Lokin and SCORPIO.

            SCORPIO she was dubious about, having found 'her' on Zakuul as a criminal information broker, with mysterious reasons of her own for joining the alliance that she had yet to make clear, and was a source of much contention among Sol's new crew. Lokin, meanwhile, was currently wasting away on Alderaan while they waiting for another Rakghoul outbreak to discover a cure for his degenerating DNA, the result of the tampering he'd done to himself.

            The rest were scattered to the winds, unresponsive to her and her allies' attempts to contact them. With all that was going on, she could not blame them for remaining underground, but it still hurt her deeply not to hear from Vector, aside from one message sent while she'd been frozen in carbonite.

            Her fingers twitched on the computer interface, but she stopped herself from opening the image she wanted. A 'candid photograph', as Temple had called it, of her and Vector during their down time. Her eyes flicked to the bed, where SIS agent Theron Shan currently slumbered.

            Currently a totally innocent happenstance for him being there this time, as he had a habit of over working himself and then falling asleep whenever he had a moment to sit down, but sometimes he had the energy for... other things.

            Since meeting Theron, she'd held a certain affection for the man, and he hadn't shied away from her flirtations during the whole ordeal with Revan (although she had the suspicion he didn't even recognise that was what she was doing some of the time). Vector had not minded, and their relationship had always been a rather open one by necessity, due to the nature of her work, and while she did feel a certain amount of guilt for possibly leading the Republic Spy along, she'd not ever felt too badly about getting closer to him.

            She was fairly certain she'd crossed a line now, though.

            A depressed sigh escaped her lips as she rested her head on her arms, watching Theron as he slept. Without realising it, she'd become utterly dependant on the support of her crew, especially Vector, and she'd found herself floundering without that support. Her new companions were all well and good, but she hadn't had the time to forge the same sort of relationships she'd had before, and they missed the signs of a gradual mental break.

            And then, as it was becoming too much, Theron Shan appeared like a lifeboat in a storm, and without a second thought she'd thrown herself to him. But as time went on, and their relationship grew closer, guilt crept into her thoughts, and she wondered how this was going to affect her relationship with Vector.

            Would he forgive her infidelity? Or would this be the one thing that he couldn't forgive, and she'd lose him forever? It would break her, she knew that much. As much as she loved Theron— and she did, as she'd finally let herself admit— Vector was the Star she orbited around, and losing him would be the final devastation to push her over the edge.

            She would go back to him in a heartbeat, leaving a broken-hearted Theron behind, which was causing its own crushing guilt. Her desperation had put her into an unenviable situation and she couldn't think of a single way to get out of it without causing pain.

            Although as more time passed, she was worried her feelings were corroding. Vector's silence hurt, no matter how much she rationalised it, and it led to a certain amount of bitter feelings. She could almost _hear_ Valkorian laughing at her. Hadn't he said something about hearts growing distant, when she'd been dying of carbonite poisoning and beset by visions? And whose fault was that?

            _Don't blame others for your own failings,_ she scolded herself, _Yes, he's the reason you're apart, but you made the choice to act upon the budding feelings between you and Theron, so you're the only one at fault here for the current situation._

            She pushed away from the desk and stood, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge to watch Theron sleep. _Another time, you could have been my Star_ , was her silent thought as she ran her fingers through his hair, watching the subtle ways his face changed as he lingered between dreams and consciousness. _I am so sorry that I can't be the woman that you deserve._

            "Theron," she murmured into his ear, shaking his shoulder slightly. "Theron, as much as I like to watch your sleeping face, we have things to do."

            He groaned as he awoke, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes with a hand. "Alright, alright, I'm up... slave driver..."

            Her mouth twitched. "I never owned slaves, thank-you."

            His eyes widened. "Uh... I didn't mean..."

            She laughed, kissing him. "You're _so_ easy to tease," she chuckled, unable to help herself from laughing more when he shot her an annoyed expression, and kissed him again. And then kissed him a little more.

            "Not that I'm complaining," he said between kisses, "but I thought you said we had things to do."

            "Mmm... later..." she whispered against his lips, pulling him on top of her.

            "Yes ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> Praise my brilliant naming skills, where my imperial agent just got my internet monicker (Sol Karas) because I was too lazy to think of a name.  
> Sol's always been fun because I essentially got her to sleep with every male the game let her sleep with. She even got to kiss Koth before Theron re-entered the scene (sorry, Koth, but Theron's just a little bit cuter than you).  
> But I guess we don't get to see what happens when we're DIRTY LITTLE CHEATS until the next 'season' of chapters that drop in January.


End file.
